


Interviewed

by therealbella123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Basketball, Bottom Jimin, Bullying, Cigarettes, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Girly Jimin, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Parties, Top Yoongi, Violence, Weed, Yoongi sucks at feelings, american people are here too, but no dresses, icant think of anymore tags, jeonghan in makeup, jimin in makeup, lotsastuff, low key soul mates, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbella123/pseuds/therealbella123
Summary: Jimin is the editor of his school newspaper.Yoongi is the captain of the basketball team.Jimin and Yoongi meet when Jimin has to interview Yoongi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS MY NEW THING HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Y'all won't go more than a week or two without an update hopefully, but I'm already working on two! Feel free to comment a few plot line ideas, I could use some! And as usual, I have visuals! Go to my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/publixandbtswhat

‘I’m late.’

‘Why am I always so goddamn late? I know when I have to wake up, I set numerous alarms, and I am always out the door on time. So, again, why am I late?’ 

These thoughts run through Jimin's head as he runs through the hallways, trying to make it to his meeting which started ten minutes ago. Jimin rounds the corner quickly, hitting someone in the process, hitting shoulders with the stranger so hard, there will most definitely be a bruise later.

“Ow! What the hell- Jimin? I was just coming to look for you, you ass! Why are you late?” Taehyung, his best friend since childhood, all but shrieks. Jimin grimaces, still rubbing his left shoulder. 

“To be honest, Tae, I have no idea why I’m so late. Traffic?” Jimin shrugs.

“School ended fifteen minutes ago, we haven’t even left yet. What traffic?” Tae waves his arms exasperatedly, eyes wide. Jimin rolls his eyes, straightening his shirt.

“We have a meeting to get to. It’s rude to keep people waiting.” 

Jimin is pretty sure Tae is going to have an aneurysm. Jimin walks past a gaping Taehyung, heading into the newspaper room, smiling at his staff.

“Good afternoon, angels! How is everyone?” 

Five eyes look over computers and cameras, smiling at their editor. Jeonghan, however, stands up quickly, eyes wide.

“Jimin, I lost my SD card, and I don’t know how I am going to reshoot all these pictures by tomorrow! I had already gotten pictures of the basketball team, and they’re hard to get ahold of! How-,” Jimin cuts off Jeonghan with a hand being raised.

“Jeonghan, it’s fine, sweets! I can help you reshoot! So can Tae and everyone else, right?” Jimin glances at his other four friends, smiling at them all.

The newspaper staff had six members, three of which being Jimin (editor and chief), Taehyung (sports), and Jeonghan (photography), the other three being Jung Hoseok (theater kid/school news), Kim Seokjin (editorials), and Hoshi (comics/advice column).

“Well, to be fair, the team is super busy right now, with nationals in two months, so they are hard to get ahold of.” Tae shrugs apologetically. Jeonghan looks about ready to lose his mind so Jimin steps in.

“Now wait, aren’t you friends with some of the players?” Jimin asks Taehyung confidently. Tae nods, moving his head side to side in a ‘kind of’ manner.

“I know Jungkook, he’s their small forward. Oh! And Namjoon, he’s their shooting guard. I can text them and see when the team has down time.” Jimin smiles brightly, clapping Taehyung on the shoulder.

“See?” Jimin smiles. Jeonghan smiles back, appearing to have calmed down substantially. Taehyung pulls out his phone, typing away, so Jimin turns to his other staff.

“What about everyone else? We print in two days, people! Good news, please!”

“Well, I finished collecting the comic competition entrees, they’re pretty impressive too.” Hoshi smiles from his drawing table, holding a small stack of papers. Jimin claps, moving towards his desk, taking a look.

“Oh, these are good! Jin?” Jimin turns around, looking at his co-editor.

“Editorials are done, unless you had something for me to add?” Jin suggests. With a shake of his head and a thumbs up, Jimin moves onto Hoseok.

“Any pictures from the rehearsals for the musical this year? Jeonghan said they were keeping it a secret until they announced what the show will be, but can we be sneaky?” Jimin waggles his eyebrows, in what he thinks is a mischievous manner.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

“As a theater kid, no. I will defend my troupe’s right to privacy,” Jimin pouts,”but as a newspaper fiend, yes, I can be sneaky.” Hoseok grins at Jimin's eye disappearing smile.

“This is gonna be our best paper yet, I know it.” Jimin says.

~

Yoongi shoots another basket, making it with ease, grabbing his ball and turning to face his team.

“It’s all about form, guys. The right throwing form is seventy five percent of the battle.” Yoongi states confidently, watching his team nod in return, separating to begin practice.

“Hey, cap’n!” Namjoon and Jungkook come jogging up to Yoongi, showing him Jungkook’s phone.

From: Tae 

Hey, bro. Jeonghan lost his SD card and was wondering if the newspaper could reshoot a few pictures. Lemme know.

 

Yoongi shrugs, nodding.

“Of course, when?” Yoongi has always been very diplomatic and helpful to the clubs around the school, asking for interviews and pictures. The yearbook, newspaper, the morning show have all been treating the gym doors like a revolving one, coming and going.

This year is the first year that their school has been able to compete in the national championships, so he understands the school pride that goes along with it, hell he has a lot of it himself.

“I just asked, I’ll let you know when he texts me back.” Jungkook says simply. Yoongi nods, looking at Namjoon who looks like he wants to say something.

“Have you spoken to Lisa?” Namjoon says carefully, Jungkook snorts. Yoongi rolls his eyes at his best friends, chest passing his basketball right into Namjoons stomach. Namjoon grunts in pain, catching the ball, glaring at Yoongi.

“Bro, we went on, like, two dates. She’s cool, but I’m not into her like that.”

“Why though! She’s cute! What about Marie? Amber? Ashley? Jisoo?” Namjoon ticks off names on his hand, looking at Yoongi expectantly. Yoongi shrugs non committedly, not really bothered by all the girls he hasn’t called back.

“They’re fun, they’re cool friends, good hook ups, but I just don’t see myself with them.” Yoongi shrugs. Jungkook eyes him carefully.

“You’re not like, using them-,” Yoongi cuts him off.

“Of course not, I would never use someone, they see me the same way, and I’m okay with that.” Jungkook and Namjoon nod at Yoongi in understanding.

“Alright, fine. But you will be in love by the end of the year, you hear me? You need some excitement!” Namjoon all but shouts. Yoongi and Jungkook glance at each other then back at Namjoon.

“Nationals is all I need for excitement.” Yoongi says with a bored tone. 

“But-,”

“We have practice.” Yoongi interrupts.

“Yoo-,”

“Practice!”

~

Jimin sits at his desk at home, finishing up the final layout for the sports page, Tae next to him, being no real help.

“I’m just saying, if Jungkook would have feelings for a guy, it would definitely be me-,”

“Tae, I know. You’re beautiful and perfect, I get it. Do you think we need a cover photo for the front page of the team?” Tae raises an eyebrow.

“A whole cover for the team? Why?”

“Well, now that I’m thinking about it, the school generally doesn’t read the paper outside of sports season, ya know?” Tae nods in understanding, staring at Jimin.

“So, what if we lure some readers in with a cover of their favorite team! Basketball is the most popular sport here, so we need a picture of the best players. Who are they?” Jimin asks, waving his hands to encourage Tae to speak.

“Uh, well, Jungkook is amazing, good stats, same with Namjoon. Their captain is super popular around school though, I’m surprised you don’t know him.”

Jimin cocks his head to the side, thinking about the basketball team, drawing a blank. Jimin has never been into sports.

“His name is Min Yoongi, cool guy. He’s super nice to everyone, bit of a man whore though.” Tae shrugs, looking down at his phone.

“Min Yoongi? That name sounds familiar, but I can’t put a face to it..” Jimin trails off as he opens his computer, going to his Facebook page, typing in ‘Min Yoongi’.

Jimin gasps as he realizes he recognizes him, he has seen him around school.

He’s beautiful.

“Wow.” Jimin breathes. Tae looks up from his phone, laughing at Jimin's dreamy look.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree, bro. He’s a ladies man through and through. I think he’s dating Lisa. Grade below us.” Jimin pouts over at Taehyung, closing out of the tab.

“Sad, but we need a picture of him, Jungkook, and Namjoon. Anyone else?”

“Maybe, Mingyu, Dokyeom, Jay too. I think that’s it.” 

Jimin nods, typing the names in his phone, when done, he looks up and smiles.

“Alright, text Jungkook that we wanna meet tomorrow before school. Seven sharp!”

~

Jimin, of course, is running late. Who knew that would happen.

Luckily, Tae knew that would happen and that’s why he is in his car downstairs with two coffees, waiting and ready for Jimin to run out in a rush, already having missed the bus. Just as expected, Jimin runs out, looking down, jolting to a stop when he hears a car honk.

“Let’s go, Chim!” Taehyung yells from his rolled down window. “We got places to be and basketball players to take pictures of!”

Jimin smiles thankfully and hops in the passenger seat, grabbing his coffee and settling in.

“You’re a lifesaver, Tae.” Jimin sips his hot coffee, burning his tongue but moaning at the taste, sighing in appreciation.

“I know.” Tae giggles.

Three minutes later, they pull into the school parking lot at 7:01, hauling ass to the gym, where Jeonghan is already waiting. Jeonghan glares when he sees the two out of breath boys running towards him.

“Really, guys?” Jimin shrugs in a ‘what can ya do’ gesture.

“This is who I am, take me or leave me.” Tae and Jeonghan both roll their eyes, opening the gym doors, and none of them were ready.

The six athletes were all sprawled across the bleachers, either on their phones or keeping quiet conversation with each other, but damn if they didn’t look good doing it. Some of the boys had tattoos, like Jay who had a whole sleeve, all with dark hair and muscular bodies.

When the gym doors shut, all six heads turn in the direction of the blushing newspaper staff. Jimin locks eyes with none other than Min Yoongi, ignoring the others. Yoongi stares back with intensity Jimin didn’t know was humanly possible, making the younger blush harder.

Jimin knew the pictures of Min Yoongi were gorgeous (when Tae left he did some intense stalking online), but the real deal was something else. Yoongi was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a simple graphic t-shirt, with a plaid button up over it. The cherry on top was the damn baseball cap, backwards, pushing his white hair back. 

Jimin was pretty sure he was drooling.

“Chim, you’re drooling.” Tae whispers.

Jungkook clears his throat to end the staring contest both groups were having, causing Yoongi and Jimin to whip their heads to the floor.

“Hey, Kook. Joon. Ready to take some pictures?” Tae saves the day by interjecting, nodding politely at the other boys. The basketball team nods, standing and walking over to the shorter group.

“Hey, Taehyung, who are these guys?” Jungkook motions to Jimin and Jeonghan, smiling politely.

“Oh, this is Jeonghan, our photographer, and Jimin our editor and chief.” Tae points to each boy in turn, both of them waving shyly.

“Wow, is everyone in newspaper so pretty? What have we been missing?” Jay flirts, winking at both. Jeonghan and Tae turn the color of a tomato, both becoming stuttering messes.

“Uh-,” Tae says eloquently at the same time Jeonghan goes, “Oh!”

“Can we just take the pictures, please?” A cold voice cuts in. Jimin looks over Yoongi, noticing a look of what seems to be disgust on his face. 

Oh no.


	2. I Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get used to two updates so close together, but I'm on a roll! Hope y'all enjoy! Visit my Tumblr for visuals and updates!
> 
> publixandbtswhat.tumblr.com

~

‘This Jimin kid is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.’ Is Yoongi’s first thought when he sees Jimin. His pink hair creating a fairy like look on the boy, his short stature making him seem dainty, his wrists and exposed ankles are so tiny, Yoongi could wrap his fingers all the way around.

 

Yoongi stares at Jimin when he first walks in, the boy drowning in a white t-shirt, his collarbones showing causing his breath to hitch, his ripped capris showing more skin than Yoongi would deem acceptable.

  
Yoongi snaps out of his daydream when Jungkook clears his throat, his face turning red quickly, feeling… Ashamed?

  
‘You’re not gay.’ Yoongi chants the mantra in his head over and over. Yoongi tunes back into the conversation to hear Jay flirting with the other two Jimin came with.

  
“Wow, is everyone in newspaper so pretty? What have we been missing?” Jay flirts, winking at both. Jeonghan and Tae turn the color of a tomato, both becoming stuttering messes.

  
“Uh-,” Tae says eloquently at the same time Jeonghan goes, “Oh!”

  
“Can we just take the pictures, please?” Yoongi says abruptly, surprising even himself at his cold tone. Yoongi notices Jimin staring at him with a shocked and hurt look on his face, his chest hurting suddenly.

  
‘Why?’ Yoongi is confused at his own feelings. What a shock.

~

Jimin stares at Yoongi, everyone had been telling him how nice Yoongi always is, but that is not what Jimin is seeing. Namjoon whips his head to Yoongi, raising an eyebrow, Jungkook looking confused as well.

  
“Uh, yeah! Okay, so Jeonghan will shoot Mingyu, Dokyeom, and Jay,” Jeonghan nods in understanding, blushing when Jay winks at him. Jimin and Tae glance at each other, trying to hide a smile.

  
“Tae, you can do the interviews for Namjoon and Jungkook?” Jimin asks, tilting his head towards the basketball players. Taehyung nods, doing the bro hug think with Namjoon and sliding next to Jungkook, the taller one blushing, looking down. Jimin looks over at Yoongi, smiling gently.

  
“Alright, you and the boys are gonna be on the cover, but your interview is gonna be the cover story, and I’m writing it so-,”

  
“Why can’t Taehyung do it?” Yoongi cuts Jimin off, everyone around them going silent, looking at the blushing and stuttering, obviously hurt Jimin.  
‘Why did you say that, you asshole?’ Yoongi curses himself, but still doesn’t stop.

  
“Well, he’s handling two other interviews and some pictures as well, and he asked if I could help so I was gonna handle to cover since I’m editor-,” Yoongi cuts Jimin off again, his lip upturned.

  
“Listen, let’s just get this over with.”

  
‘Shut up shut up shut up!’

  
“Bro, what the fuck?” Namjoon asks loudly. Yoongi flinches slightly, knowing what he’s doing is awful. “Why are you being such a dick to Jimin, he’s done nothing!”  
Jimin stares at his feet, face bright red, toes pointed together, clearly becoming insecure and closed down. However, he looks up, probably waiting for a response, but he just stares for a second.

  
Yoongi looks regretful for a split second, Jimin is sure of it, but it’s gone as quickly as it came.

  
“Nothing, I just don’t want my interview to be shit because some girly dude who’s never seen a gym is-,” Yoongi gets cut off at the sight of Jimin rushing out of the gym, Jeonghan quickly following much to Jay’s dismay. Taehyung stays behind, fists clenched, glaring hard at Yoongi.

  
“Fuck. You.” Tae snarls, shouldering past Yoongi, following his two best friends out of the gym. Yoongi stares at the door for a second before all his teammates attack.

  
“What the actual fuck is your problem?!”

  
“Bro, seriously that was so uncalled for!”

  
“How am I gonna get Jeonghan to like me now?”

  
Yoongi doesn’t say a word to Namjoon, Jungkook, or Jay as he stares at the gym door, wondering when he became such a defensive dick.

  
“Nothing, he just wouldn’t do it right. He’s too girly, probably has no idea what a basketball even is.”

  
Yoongi ignores the shocked stares as he grabs his backpack and storms out of the gym.

~

The tears fall as soon as Jimin is in the hallway, his mascara smudging under his eyes as he wipes it away quickly. He barely makes it halfway down the hall before Jeonghan catches up, gently grabbing his elbow.

 

“Chim! Ignore him, he’s mean and it was uncalled for! You’re perfect.” Jimin just spins around, burying his face in Jeonghan’s sweater, a small sob shaking his body.

  
“W-Why did h-he get so m-mean? What did I do?” Jimin asks quietly, crying into Jeonghan’s chest, arms around the elders waist.

  
“You didn’t do a thing! Ugh! I’m so mad!” Jeonghan huffs out, not intimidating at all in his lilac sweater that was far too big and flowers in his braid. As Jimin wipes his eyes, smiling a watery smile up at Jeonghan, Taehyung busts into the hallway with murder in his eyes.

  
“Jimin, are you okay? I’m gonna fucking kill him, just say the word-,” Jimin shakes his head causing Tae to stop.

  
“No, it’s fine, we just don’t get along obviously. He doesn’t like me and that’s fine, not everyone has to.” Jimin defends the mean man quietly and diplomatically. Tae looks about ready to burst, Jeonghan, holding onto Jimin’s hand.

  
“Everyone does like you! He’s insane! Yoongi has never been the type to be such a bully.” The gym door shutting once again causes the three heads to turn, all looking at Yoongi, who has now entered the empty hallway.

  
“Oh, uh-,”

  
“Fuck off, Yoongi.” Tae grunts, turning back towards the tear streaked Jimin, ignoring him completely. Yoongi nods in understanding, turning around without another word and walking down the hall.

  
Jeonghan and Tae don’t know that Yoongi turned around, making eye contact with Jimin, eyebrows furrowed in a worried expression.

  
‘What was that?’ Jimin stares back as Yoongi turns back around, continuing on, becoming invisible when the bell rings, the students flooding the hallway.

~

“He said what?” Hoseok screeches in the newspaper meeting after school, Jin and Hoshi staring at Jimin in shock.

  
“Why would he attack you personally?” Jin questions. “I mean, and this isn’t meant in a rude way at all, but Jeonghan was right next to you. He isn’t the manliest man.”

  
“Hey!” Jeonghan argues, before looking down for a second, and looking back up. “Wait, he’s right that doesn’t make sense.”

  
Hoshi snorts.

  
“Well, I’m not sure, even so, he still doesn’t like me, it’s obvious! Someone else will have to do the cover story.” Jimin states sadly.

  
Several indignant gasps follow his statement, Hoshi quickly standing up.

  
“No, Jimin! You always do the cover story and you always kill it!” Hoshi defends his friend passionately, he’s always looked up to Jimin.

  
“Hoshi is right, Jiminnie, it has to be you.” Taehyung looks at Jimin, opening his arms in a ‘Sorry but you’re doing it’ gesture. Jimin leans against Jeonghan’s desk in the corner of the room, looking out the window next to it for a brief moment.

  
Jimin always came into the newspaper room r=to relax, get work done, have fun, and just think. It was his second home.

  
Jimin and Tae worked hard to make the room cozy when they inherited it from the editors before them, couches and chairs all over, blankets and lamps strewn about the room, the dim light making it homey. It was a soft room, all of their desks in their own areas but still close enough to be happy.

  
“How am I supposed to do the interview if my interviewee can barely stand the sight of me?” Jimin asks quietly, still staring at the cars drive by on the main road outside of their school.

  
“Easy, don’t give a shit.” Jeonghan pipes up, surprising everyone. Jimin looks down at the seated boy who looks nervous, chewing on his sleeve, blushing a bit.

  
“Sorry for my language, but seriously, Chim. Walk into the gym and own it. Don’t let his insults put you down, once he realizes he can’t get to you, he’ll have nothing to hurt you with!” Jeonghan states excitedly, slowly getting louder. Jimin feels a bit lighter as he thinks about the possibilities of being able to strut into their practice and get that godforsaken interview.

  
“Well, I could do that, but what if-,”

  
“No! We will go with you! Tae and I have some extra questions we thought of to ask the boys anyway, plus we left before we got our pictures…” Jeonghan trails off. Jin’s eyebrows raise.

  
“Well to be honest, you don’t have a choice. We print tomorrow, and we need a cover.” Jin leans back in his chair, crossing his arms, Hoshi and Hoseok grinning.

  
“Go get em tiger!” Hoshi grins, eyes disappearing.

  
“S. Go get em tigers. I’m here too.”

  
“Tae, shut up.”

~

Jimin, Jeonghan, and Tae bid their friends goodbye, grabbing their cameras and computers before the set off down the hallway, heading outside to get to the gym doors.

“So, what happens when I walk in and he vomits?” Jimin asks petulantly. Tae groans, throwing his head back.

“For the last time, I doubt he is going to vomit, you dramatic child.”

Jimin sticks his tongue out.

“Seriously, just walk in and-,”

“Own it, yes I know.” Jimin nods confidently, somewhat nervously.

When they reach the red double doors, Jimin skids to a halt, Jeonghan and Tae stopping behind him.

“I can’t do this.” Jimin whispers, bringing his nail to his mouth, chewing on it nervously. His worst nervous habit, not to mention gross, but whatever. This was no time to change his behavior.

“Yes, you can! Do you want this newspaper to suck or not?” Tae asks bluntly, crossing his arms, staring down at a now fuming Jimin.

“My newspaper does not suck, Taehyung! And this Yoongi jerk certainly won’t make me miss the best print of the year!”

Jimin spins on his heel, grabbing both door handles, swinging them open with a bang, the team turning to look at the three boys. Jimin marches into the gym, Jeonghan and Tae following quickly.

“Jay, Namjoon, Jungkook, Dokyeom, and Mingyu, get your pictures done. Namjoon and Jungkook, you have interviews as well.” Jimin points to all of them in succession, not wanting to argue with a serious Jimin, they all jog over to the boys quickly, all heaving from the practice Jimin interrupted.

Yoongi is staring at Jimin with something akin to pride before it washes away into annoyance, holding his basketball between his forearm and hip, chest moving up and down quickly, sweat covering him, but in an oh so sexy way that has Jimin blushing.

“Listen, we need to practice so this stupid-,”

“Do not finish that sentence, Min Yoongi.” Jimin all but growls. Yoongi’s eyes widen as do everyone elses, the rest of the team taking this opportunity to go sit down, talking and hydrating.

“I don’t know why you hate me, because I’m girly, or whatever, but your behavior is completely uncalled for. My newspaper does not suck, and I respect your hobby enough to put you on my front page even though you were a jerk to me with absolutely no reason behind it! So you will get your damn picture taken and you will answer my questions!”

Jimin is breathing hard by the end of his somewhat loud speech, face not having gone back to his normal tan, still a slight pink.

“Yes! Own it, ChimChim!” Tae throws his arms up, Jungkook flinching out of the way from how close they’re standing.

Yoongi stares at Jimin, face not giving anything away, Jimin staring back, refusing the back down.

“Okay.” Is all Yoongi says, dropping his ball on the gym floor, heading towards the group. Jimin blinks in surprise, shaking his head to gain control once again, nodding professionally.

“Good, interview first, it’ll give you time to rest a bit.” Jimin says thoughtfully, Jeonghan taking Jay, Mingyu, and Dokyeom to the bleachers on the far right of the gym, sitting down, Jimin not missing the way Jay rips Mingyu out of the way to sit next to Jeonghan.

Taehyung, ever the subtle one, grabs Jungkook’s arm, dragging him behind him to the middle of the bleachers, Namjoon laughing as he follows. Yoongi is still staring at Jimin as he gives his orders, admiring the boys sparkly makeup. Jimin’s eyes are lined with a sprinkle of pale glitter, cheekbones highlighted, lashes long.

‘He is a real life fairy.’ Yoongi thinks to himself, cheeks reddening.

Jimin turns to Yoongi once again, jerking his head towards the far left bleachers, signaling for them to walk over which they do, a good amount of distance in between them. Jimin climbs the bleachers until he’s at the top, preferring it. Yoongi follows silently, sitting next to the smaller boy, staring at him. Jimin doesn’t acknowledge the stare as he starts organizing his papers, getting out the questions he needs to ask, opening his laptop.

“Okay, so this will be as quick and painless as possible, I have, like, seven questions, just answer what you can.”

“I know how to do an interview.” Yoongi says shortly, turning away, staring at the gym floor. Jimin nods, sighing heavily.

“First question, when did you start playing basketball?”

Yoongi snorts, picking at his nails, looking at Jimin briefly.

“Original.”

Jimin is at a loss as he just shakes his head, shutting his laptop, standing.

“This is a waste of time, who’s your co-captain?” Jimin asks, eyes sad, shoulders slumped. Yoongi stares at the beautiful boy in awe, and a blinding rage, at himself.

“Namjoon, why-,” Jimin cuts him off, eyes misty.

“Because, I care about my paper, I care about my cover, I care about my staff, and believe it or not, I care about myself. So I am not going to sit here and let you torture me on a daily basis! It’s unfair that you pick on me for being girly, when Jeonghan is right next to me! He’s just as girly, as you so kindly put it, you intolerant ass!” Jimin rises in volume as he waves his hands around, the others trying not to look over at the disruption.

“So, Namjoon will be our cover story, he will represent your team, because you couldn’t stop being such a bully long enough for me to get a decent interview, and to be honest, I don’t want your face on my paper, I don’t like mean people.” Jimin finishes with a sigh, still looking at a shocked Yoongi, who is fish mouthing, not able to retort.

‘Why do you ruin everything for yourself?’ Yoongi wonders.

Yoongi watches as Jimin walks down the bleachers, heading for the exit, as Jeonghan and Taehyung, and everyone on his team, stares at Yoongi.

“Really, Yoongi? What the hell is your problem?” Jungkook stands from his seat, Tae jerking back to avoid getting a shoulder to the face. Yoongi doesn’t look at Jungkook as he answers.

“Nothing.”

 

~

 

Yoongi walks into his house after the tense practice he had to endure, after making Jimin cry again.

“Hey, son, how was practice?” Yoongi looks up at the sound of his dad’s voice, trying not to flinch as a hand claps his shoulder, a little too roughly.

“It was good, sir. Our odds of winning are looking good.” Yoongi nods respectfully, not having made it past the foyer, backpack and shoes still on. Yoongi stares up at his dad, feeling so small. His dad wasn’t a huge guy, a little taller than Yoongi himself, a little broader, but around fifty years old. Yoongi was the spitting image of his father, same eye shape and color, same hair color, same smile.

But they couldn’t be more different. Yoongi’s father was a manly man (as he put it), loving sports, woman, and beer. Yoongi had grown up attached to his piano, loving the lessons he had with his mother before she passed away, music is what he loved.

His mother was his favorite human being, she supported him, defended him against his family (especially his father), and taught him how to channel his emotions through music. She died when Yoongi was eleven years old, a crucial time for him, starting middle school, ready for band, but that didn’t happen. His mother got sick with Hodgkin's Lymphoma at the beginning of the school year, dying six months later.

Since his mother’s death, Yoongi had never touched the piano, the word prodigy was thrown around, as he was playing Mozart at the age of nine, keeping tempo, but he could never bring himself to touch it when his mother wasn’t next to him. His father was more than happy with that decision, never wanting his son to be a part of such a ‘faggy’ thing.

Yoongi joined the basketball team, against his will, but had a knack for it. He continued to play, and even earned the roll of captain, making his father somewhat proud. Anything to keep the beatings to a minimum.

Yoongi’s father nods at him, a quick jerk of his head.

“Good, can’t wait to see you play this year. Don’t embarrass me, I have some money on your game, son.” Yoongi feels his father’s grip tighten, wincing, but quickly nodding.

“Yes sir.”

His father walks away without another word, Yoongi sighing in relief once he watched his father amble into the kitchen. Yoongi quickly hauled ass upstairs, throwing his backpack on his bed once he steps into the room. As Yoongi lays down next to his bag, he pulls out his phone, going through his notifications.

From: Joon

Bro, r u good? U ditched early today.

 

From: Kookie

No pizza with us?

 

From: Jay

I got Jeonghan’s number!!!!

Also, you alright?

 

Yoongi sends a quick ‘yes’ to Jungkook, slipping out of the clothes he wore at practice, throwing on some plain black jeans and a black shirt to match. He grabs his keys, pocketing his phone, heading downstairs quickly, quietly shutting the door behind him.

 

~

 

“Jimin, why are we going to this gross pizza place again?” Hoshi asks, whining a bit. Jimin turns around in his seat, staring at Hoshi with a raised eyebrow.

“Because it isn’t gross, you idiot.” Jimin answers simply, getting a snort out of Jin. All six of the newspaper staff were squeezed into Taehyung's car for an early dinner, Jimin sitting on Jeonghan's lap, the three in the back looking comfy enough to irritate Jimin in a petulant way.

“Well,-”

“Get pasta, Hoshi. Shut up.”

Hoshi shuts up, whining a bit, as he stares out the window, crossing his arms. Jimin rolls his eyes, turning back around, turning up the radio, rolling down his window.

“Jimin, I’m cold.” Jeonghan shivers, shoving his face into Jimin’s back.

“Why is everyone so whiny tonight?” Jimin asks loudly.  
“Hey!” Hoseok shrieks indignantly.

Taehyung (thankfully) pulls into the parking lot, Jimin barely waiting for the car to stop before he jumps out. The other five follow suit quickly, excited to eat after a long day. Jimin leads the way towards the door, opening it for his friends, following them in after.

“So, Tae are we sharing our usual?” Jimin, not looking up, bumps into Jin’s back. “Why did you stop-,” Jimin cuts himself off as he looks around Jin, locking eyes with Yoongi, the other boys sitting around the table.

“Jeonghan! You guys come sit with us!” Jay stands and shouts, drawing attention from nearby tables, Yoongi whipping his head to Jay. Jeonghan waves shyly, looking at Jimin.

“We don’t have to, Jiminie, we can go grab another table, or even go somewhere else!” Jeonghan offers sweetly, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Jimin is constantly touched by his friends sensitivity to his emotions, smiling at his angels.

“I’m fine, guys. Let’s go eat, yeah?” Jeonghan grins excitedly, dragging Jimin with him over to the table, sitting next to Jay. The other boys, grab chairs from other tables, Jungkook pushing Tae’s in for him. Everyone finds a seat, Jimin notices the only seat left, is the one next to Yoongi.

Perfect.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I love writing one shots! Give me ideas!
> 
> Message me on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/publixandbtswhat

~

Yoongi walked into the local pizza place, a hot spot among the students at his school, spotting his group. As he walked to their table, he noticed that Jay was staring at his phone intently. Yoongi startles Jay and the rest of the group by clapping him on the back, his phone clattering on the table.

“Ah!” Jay shrieks, in a very manly way of course.

“Hey, guys! How is everyone?” Yoongi chuckles as he sits down next to Jay, Namjoon on his other side. Namjoon smiles at his captain, taking another bite of his piece of pizza.

“What’s up, bro! Eat, we got this pizza and two more coming.” Namjoon nods his head to the large pepperoni pizza steaming on the table. Yoongi nods, grabbing two slices, digging in. Yoongi notices halfway through his first piece of pizza that the table is pretty silent. Yoongi looks up, looking at his teammates staring back at him cautiously.

“Um, yes?” Yoongi puts down his pizza, looking around the table. Jungkook looks like he’s about to speak, but Mingyu beats him to it.

“Why are you so mean to Jimin? Yeah, he’s girly, but he’s never done a thing wrong, plus what the hell with your homophobia?” Mingyu says heatedly. Yoongi’s eyes widen, mouth falling open a bit, as he glances at his other friends.

“Mingyu, wait, we don’t think you’re homophobic, bro, but you are being kind of, what’s the word,-” Dokyeom gets cut off by Namjoon.

“Intolerant.” 

Yoongi winces, looking down at his plate, scooting his chair back, gearing up to leave.

“Listen, I’m not really in the mood-,”

“We don’t care if you’re in the mood, Yoongi. You’re the nicest guy we’ve ever met, you care about the team, you help us when we need it, you tutor at school, you volunteer, but with Jimin you’re awful!” Jungkook argues, staring at Yoongi as best he can since the older won’t look up from the table.

“Whatever it is, you know we won’t judge you- Jeonghan! You guys come sit with us!” Jay cuts himself off when he see his crush, making the rest of the team jerk their heads in that direction. They watch as they all turn to Jimin as if asking if he minds, which breaks Yoongi’s heart.

Yoongi’s face turns a bright red as they walk over, facing jerking back to stare at the table, eyes looking at his teammates that are now all staring at him. Namjoon and Jungkook’s eyes widen as they both say an elongated, “Oh.”

Sudden understanding dawns on all of their faces as Yoongi turns more red by the second, looking anywhere but at them. The newspaper staff begins sitting down around the table, Namjoon, Jungkook, and Jay grabbing chairs, leaving one open space next to him. For Jimin.

Perfect.

 

~

 

Jimin nervously sits down next to Yoongi, leaning more towards Namjoon, on the edge of his seat, crossing his ankles and hands. As Jeonghan is completely enamored by Jay, everyone else begins polite conversation, Jimin stares nervously at the table. 

“ChimChim. Wanna get our pizza?” Taehyung asks, looking at Jimin happily leaning against a blushing but smiling Jungkook. 

“Yeah! Garlic knots too!” Jimin chirps excitedly, remembering how hungry he was, little hands clapping. 

Yoongi smiles at Jimin, Namjoon and Dokyeom looking at him knowingly. Noticing the looks he’s receiving, Yoongi realizes that his friends aren’t his dad. His mind is suddenly assaulted with memories of his disgusting behavior because his father instilled so much fear in him, he thinks he can’t even be himself around his closest friends. 

‘Now is the time to apologize.’ Yoongi realizes, not wanting to continue his charade at the expense of a kind boy.

“Hey, Jimin.” Yoongi taps Jimin’s arm gently, the younger boy flinches a little bit, eyes wide as he looks at Yoongi in surprise. Tae and Jeonghan stop their conversations, looking at Jimin in case he needed help with something. Yoongi ignores the stares as he clears his throat, pushing his plate away. 

The seats at the table are close enough that Yoongi will be able to keep the conversation semi private. Yoongi runs his hand through his hair, chewing on his lip as he stares at the nervous boy.

‘That look should not be on his beautiful face.’ Yoongi thinks sadly, clearing his throat.

“Listen, I know I’ve been an asshole,”

Taehyung snorts, getting a “Sh!” from the entire table. Jungkook covers Taehyung’s mouth, yelping when he licks his hand. Yoongi shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“I’ve been a complete dick, I know that, and there are reasons-,”

“What reasons?” Jimin asks quietly, face not showing a single emotion, making it impossible for Yoongi to read the situation. Yoongi stops breathing, eyes looking sad, shaking his head.

“I can’t tell you, but know that I’m sorry, and it won’t happen again.” Yoongi says earnestly, meaning his words from the bottom of his heart. Jimin stares at Yoongi for a moment, biting his tongue, eyebrows furrowing.

“I appreciate the apology, I don’t appreciate that you can’t tell me why you treated me so horribly, I deserve better than that.” Yoongi deflates at his response, eyes looking down, nodding.

“Wait, Jimin, he does have a good reason, it’s not up to us to tell you, but it’s legitimate.” Namjoon leans over towards Jimin, talking quietly.

Namjoon had been friends with Yoongi the longest, Jungkook a close second, however Namjoon and Yoongi met because of their mother’s becoming best friends while they were still in diapers. Namjoon was there for him the first time his dad hit him, when he learned how to play the piano, when his mother died, and most of all, he was their to pick up the pieces whenever Yoongi fell apart.

Yoongi nods thankfully, mouth in a grim line, turning back to Jimin. Thankfully the rest of the table had resumed their conversations, leaving the two alone. Jimin stares at Namjoon for a moment, looking back at Yoongi.

“Fine, but you have to tell me eventually.” Yoongi nods grimly, knowing that he wants to be closer to this boy.

“Oh! And you have to give me my damn interview. Tonight. We print tomorrow.” Jimin states, eyebrows raised. Yoongi nods quickly, smiling slightly, a pink color spreading across Jimin’s cheeks at the gesture. They stare at each other for a moment, breaking eye contact when the waitress finally visits their table to greet the newest additions.

“Hi! I’m Abby and I’ll be your server, what can I get you all?”

Hoshi begins ordering his disgusting pasta as Jimin steals a glance over at Yoongi, Yoongi doing the same, causing both boys to laugh quietly. Jimin feels a flutter in his chest-

Wait, what?

 

~

 

The food for the newspaper staff arrives around fifteen minutes later, Jungkook having to hold Tae back so the waitress can finish setting the pan down. Jimin shifts in his seat, wiggling impatiently for his food. Yoongi doesn’t think he has ever seen anything more endearing. As everyone begins eating, a comfortable silence graces the table, an occasional joke or comment being made, it was nice.

“So, how did all of you get involved in the newspaper?” Mingyu asks politely, glancing at Hoshi a little more than the others. 

At once, each staff member says, “Jimin.” 

Jimin giggles, his mouth full of pizza as he smiles at all of his closest friends. Mingyu raises an eyebrow at the synchronized response, the others looking surprised as well. Jin finishes chewing, putting his pizza down, addressing the group.

“We have all been friends with Jimin for years, and when we started high school Jimin found the little newspaper room, and asked if he could reboot it. Mr. Walsh said yes, and we made it our own. The room is super cozy and we all love spending time in there, it’s safe. Jimin made it a safe place for us and we all discovered a passion we didn’t know we had.” Jin finishes with a smile in their editors direction as all others nod their heads in agreement.

“Wow, that’s impressive. Jimin, that’s really cool that you were able to do all that.” Mingyu compliments, nodding politely. Yoongi stares at Jimin in awe, Jimin flushing at all the compliments.

“It was nothing, I knew that my angels were talented and lovely enough to create greatness, I just helped them reach the platform.” Jimin shrugs.

‘How does this boy not realize how amazing he is?’ Yoongi wonders in disbelief.

 

~

 

Everyone finishes their meals with fun conversation around the table, jokes being thrown around and everyone learning about each other. The two unlikely groups begin to like each other more and more with every passing moment. The only tension comes from Yoongi and Jimin, making the others think that there are things being left unsaid.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Jimin breaks Yoongi out of his thoughts, asking him a question. Yoongi purses his lips, raising his eyebrow, a confused look on his face.

“How do I wanna do what?” Yoongi grabs his bill, putting his debit card back in his wallet, everyone getting up to leave. Jimin raises an eyebrow back, not moving from his seat.

“The interview.” Jimin reminds Yoongi with a bit of sass Yoongi didn’t know he possessed. Yoongi thinks for a moment, getting an idea.

“I have an idea, wanna ride with me? Unless you drove here.” Yoongi offers, the rest of the table standing as well. Hoseok stands up quickly, catching they’re attention. 

“He didn’t drive here! Tae did, you’re good!” Hoseok reminds somewhat loudly and maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Jimin blushes at how obvious his friend is being. Yoongi laughs, a gummy smile appearing on his face, shaking his head.

“Okay, I guess you’re with me then.” 

Jimin nods, following the rest of the group to the door, Tae and Jeonghan grabbing him in a hug, whispering in his ear.

“Call us if you need us!” Jeonghan reminds at the same time Tae whispers a helpful, “Suck his dick!” 

“Get away from me!” Jimin shrieks, pushing Tae away, holding onto Jeonghan. A laugh bubbles up from Jeonghan, the trio noticing the stares pointed their way. 

“Jeonghan, I can take you home!” Jay almost shouts, raising his hand, keys dangling. Jeonghan startles at the loud voice, eyes wide but face red as he nods shyly.

“O-Okay.” Jeonghan says timidly, walking towards the tattooed man, shooting a wink to his friends. Hoshi turns to Jimin, eyes wide, throwing a thumb in their direction with a raised brow, Jin and Hoseok also looking shocked at the obvious contrast of the two. One covered in tattoos and piercings, with the color black seemingly all he wears, whereas Jeonghan literally has flowers in his side braid, as he wears oversized floral sweaters and leggings.

Jeonghan sidles up to Jay, a tattooed arm working around his waist, shocking Jeonghan as he waves goodbye, being led to a large black pick up truck. Fitting. Hoseok, Jin, Tae, and Hoshi all wave their final goodbyes, the rest of the basketball team leaving as well, leaving Yoongi and Jimin.

“Ready to go?” Yoongi asks, holding up his keys. Jimin nods, following Yoongi to his Jeep.

“Can we stop at my house really quick? I gotta grab my camera and computer.” Jimin requests quietly, buckling himself in. Yoongi nods without looking up, turning in his seat to check the rearview, biting his lip in concentration. 

 

~

 

Ten minutes later they arrive at Jimin’s large house, Yoongi waiting in the car, staring at the house in awe. The front lawn is well watered, a beautiful garden lining the house, a wrap around porch with the porch swing, of course. A huge oak tree shades the yard, a tire swing to complete it. It’s the only white house on the block, the others are shades of browns and greys.

‘Fitting that he lives in the only bright one.’ Yoongi thinks, cheeks tinting pink at the thoughts of the beautiful boy.

Jimin emerges from the house, camera bag over his shoulder, computer in his hands. The disappearing sun casting a beautiful glow on Jimin’s tan skin, taking Yoongi’s breath away. Jimin slides into the car, buckling up, smiling shyly at Yoongi.

“Ready. Where are we going?” Jimin looks curious, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy. Yoongi laughs, putting his car into first, moving away from the curb.

“It’s a surprise.”

 

~

 

The drive doesn’t last for more than two minutes, they end up at a park a few blocks away from Jimin’s house. A few kids are on the playground, their parents watching them with smiles on their faces.

“A park?” Jimin asks, confused. Yoongi nods, getting out of the cra, Jimin following suit. The trunk opens with a small pop and Yoongi moves around the car to grab a basketball from the otherwise empty space, a few blankets occupying a corner.

“Yeah, this is my favorite park. They have a great court. My mom used to take me here all the time.” Jimin notices the way Yoongi looks a mixture of happy and sad as he says that, wondering what happened to his mom. Without another word, Yoongi heads towards the basketball court, knowing Jimin will follow.

As soon as he is on the pavement, Yoongi throws his ball through the air, making a basket with ease, making Jimin gasp. Jimin had never been to a game, never really being a sports person he had no reason to go. Yoongi ignores his audience as he plays, running around the court, acting out plays, effortlessly owning it.

Jimin quietly pulls out his camera, getting as many shots as possible, his favorite probably being Yoongi mid throw as he is completely concentrated, tongue in the corner of his mouth. The next picture is right after he made the difficult shot, smiling that smile. The butterflies in Jimin’s stomach confuse him.

‘He doesn’t like me, he just felt bad.’ Jimin repeats it like a mantra in his head, disbelieving that Yoongi’s niceness could be taken any other way. Jimin sits down, crossing his legs, opening his laptop to his pre written questions.

“When did you start playing basketball?” Jimin asks, voice clear, hoping that he finally gets the answers he needs for his paper. The sun his comfortable, not down yet but not absolutely baking Jimin while he sits there. His pink hair is like a beacon of innocence, Yoongi has a tough time looking away.

“I started in middle school, sixth grade.” Yoongi answers shortly but not rudely, putting the ball on the ground, sitting in front of Jimin. The younger blushes at their knees brushing, looking back at his computer.

“What made you start playing?” Jimin clears his throat, trying to calm down, trying to remember that Yoongi isn’t gay, barely even tolerates him. Yoongi grimaces at the question and Jimin prepares for the worst.

“None of these answers are happy, Jimin.” Yoongi says, spinning the basketball on his pointer finger, staring at the ball, avoiding eye contact due to his eyes becoming misty. Jimin looks up at the sound of Yoongi’s voice, as he slowly shuts his laptop, staring at the older man.

“What do you mean, Yoongi?” Jimin asks quietly, eyebrows scrunching together. A sigh escapes Yoongi as he scrubs his face.

“Just- another time, yeah? Wanna learn how to shoot?” Yoongi changes his facial expression, a smile now gracing his features. It concerns Jimin, but he knows not to push it, especially after they’re just now becoming civil. At the nod Jimin gives, Yoongi hops up, Jimin moves his laptop to the ground, following Yoongi to the free throw line.

“Okay, so form. That’s number one. Here,” Yoongi hands the basketball, moving Jimin by his shoulders to the center of the three point line, demonstrating how to gear up to throw the ball, nodding in encouragement. “Shoot with your wrists, and it’s okay to jump a little bit, especially with how short you are.” 

Jimin glares at Yoongi playfully, pulling a genuine chuckle out of the boy. As he brings his arms up to shoot, Yoongi moves behind him, adjusting his stance, widening his elbows. 

“Now shoot,” Yoongi whispers, too close to be friendly. Jimin listens, pouting as it hits the rim and bounces away.

“Damn.” 

“You’ll get better, practice makes perfect,” Yoongi reassures, ”When I first started playing, I looked like a deer learning to walk. Zero coordination.”

Jimin giggles into his hand, looking up at Yoongi, smiling his smile that makes his eyes disappear. A moment passes with the two looking at each other, a new depth beginning. 

The sun is almost entirely gone now, the parents gathering their kids to head home as Yoongi clears his throat, turning around to grab his basketball.

“We should go-,”

“No! My interview! You promised, I need it, Yoongi.” Jimin all but stomps his foot, angrily staring up at Yoongi. Yoongi shakes his head, eyes down.

“Jimin, I can’t answer those questions. You don’t get it, but I just can’t.” Yoongi looks up at a sniffle, eyes widening as Jimin tears up. Without another word, Jimin grabs his computer and camera bag, storming away. 

“J-Jimin! Wait!” Yoongi runs after Jimin, catching his elbow, yanking him back. Jimin spins around, leveling Yoongi with a seething look.

“You dragged me out here, telling me you were finally gonna help me, when you never really were! I have nothing for my cover tomorrow, Yoongi! I won’t be able to print, it’s too late.” Jimin stares at Yoongi for another moment as if waiting for the other to say something. When that doesn’t happen, Jimin spins around and continues running.

Yoongi watches him run as he grips his hair in frustration, grabbing his ball and keys, running to his Jeep, wanting to catch Jimin before he gets home. Yoongi’s tires squeal as he pulls out of the parking lot, heading in the direction Jimin ran. About three blocks down, Yoongi spots Jimin walking with his head down. A sigh of relief escapes Jimin as he pulls next to the boy who startles, looking up in surprise. Before Jimin can take off again, Yoongi jumps in front of him.

“Jimin-,”

Jimin tries to walk around Yoongi, shaking his head. Yoongi blocks his way, desperate to make this boy understand.

“I can’t answer those questions.” 

Jimin looks up, an angry look on his face.

“I get it, Yoongi. Fuck my paper, you’re too good-,”

“My mom is dead!” Yoongi screams on the empty street, the street lights now flicking one by one. Jimin’s face is one of surprise as he just stares up at the heavy breathing Yoongi.

“My mom died a few months before I was supposed to start sixth grade, she had brain cancer. My dad is an asshole who used to beat me a lot more when I played the piano, but it’s a lot less now that I’m doing something more ‘manly’,” Yoongi puts angry air quotes around manly as Jimin stays quiet, listening intently, his heart breaking.

“My mom taught me how to play the piano when I was a child, and I was really good, a few people considered me a prodigy, but that wasn’t good enough for my dad. He wanted a son who played sports and got all the girls, so that’s who I became.” Yoongi says, not realizing he’s crying as he continues.

“When I saw you in the gym for the first time, you were the first guy that ever made me get butterflies, you’re so beautiful, you have no idea. I was scared, you scared me, you were going to ruin everything I had worked so hard to hide. It’s weird because we don’t even know each other, but you have to know that everything I did was to protect myself, no matter how selfish it was, I couldn’t let my dad find out.” 

Jimin’s mouth fell open a while ago, hands gripping his camera bag strap so tight his knuckles turn white.

“Yoongi-,”

“No. Let me finish. This isn’t how I imagined saying any of this to you, but you have to know that I would never be such a dick without a reason, no matter how trivial it may seem, this is the way my life has to be until I move out. I gave up piano which was the one thing I truly loved so my dad didn’t destroy it. It’s my only possession that I would fall apart without, and I can’t introduce anyone to this, which is why I was so adamant to make you hate me. If I answer those questions,” Yoongi takes a second to breathe, eyes closing for a second, “I just can’t.” 

“Yoongi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to force you-,” Jimin covers his mouth with his fingertips as Yoongi starts shaking his head.

“No, I was awful to you and I’m so sorry, Jimin.”

Jimin nods, knowing he deserves the apology, but it doesn’t quite feel right being apologized to after what Yoongi just told him. Jimin reaches forward without thinking, taking Yoongi’s much larger hand in his own.

“I forgive you, Yoongi.”

Yoongi stares at their hands, facing turning red, looking up shyly. Jimin smiles at Yoongi, taking his breath away.

“Yoongi?” Yoongi’s head whips around to look at the road, past his idling jeep, making eye contact with his dad who was headed home from work. Jimin freezes, gasping, both boys glancing at their connected hands.


End file.
